This invention is directed to livestock watering apparatus and more particularly to precast or molded plastic or fiberglass troughs containing a novel detachable cover over that portion of the trough containing the water valving means.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to livestock watering troughs employing a slow moving stream of water constantly flowing through the trough wherein its particular design configuration prevents the livestock from damaging its valving arrangement while making it readily available for adjustment and repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have relied on water movement through a drinking trough to keep the water fresh and from freezing in cold weather, however, none have been effective in preventing the livestock from tampering with its valving means. Therefore, a need exists for a better watering trough which may be easily cleaned, which functions effectively in warm and cold weather, can be inexpensively manufactured on a production line basis, and its valving mechanism although readily available for adjustment and repair is covered and protected from the livestock.